tswcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Updated Xander El Fuego
Xander no longer exists in the TSWCAtS universe, and will not be returning, but man was his old thing outdated. So, since I cannot update his own, here's a second one. If this upsets anyone, please feel free to remove this page. And while your at it, maybe even remove the outdated one? Backstory Xander was born to a set of heavy Christians, and had 4 younger Siblings. In age order: him, Jose, Mariah (The only one he was close to), Isiah, and Mary. every generation has at least one or two people with natural blonde hair and hazel eyes, him being the one of that generation. In the mind of his parents, they believed he would become a deacon like his father. As he grew with his multiple siblings, he was over-protected. He was barely let outside, and was unschooled to keep him away from 'sinful children.' As he grew up, he developed a hatred towards his parents and the catholic faith. After a large fight when he was only thirteen, he was banished from his home, being called a demon and a disgrace. He traveled alone on the streets through Mexico, doing small jobs every here and there to gain money and become an American citizen. Alex, while along the border of Mexico, was kidnapped and forced into a satanic ritual. He gained the tattoos on his wrists, and was doomed to become a worker of Satan from that day on. After the ritual, Xander was overtaken with rage, so he basically knocked out the attackers and took their money before calming down. Using the money he was able to steal he become a mostly legal citizen, so he moved to South Dakota. There, he lived in a cave nearby Rapid city and began to work multiple small jobs there so he could get into a high school. Once he got in, he was able to quickly catch up, and joined the band, basketball team, and a hockey team so he could keep himself busy. After he finished up a Basketball game a boy in the grade below him, named Chyden Dezurt, congratulated him on the win. The two continued to talk after that, and slowly became good friends. During this time, Alex was going by 'Xander Fuego' and overtime added the El. He also had a much 'edgier' look to him, with black-red hair, as well as he wore Gothic-themed clothing. One night, during a blizzard, Chyden had followed him to the cave, causing Xander to panic to attack, badly burning the boy's shoulder. He went through the snow and returned Chyden to his two moms at the apartment, and they had allowed him to stay for his act of kindness. Due to his mom Florence, being the mascot actor for the ECHL team, The Rush's, mascot Nugget, he was to meet and train with the Rush's players and after a lot of hard work and time, he became a player at the age of 21. He was a pretty good player, and hardly left the team to join others so he and his family wouldn't constantly be moving. During the final game of the 2015-2016 season the net was left unattended. The puck was shot straight at the net from the other side of the rink, and noticing the puck as he came out of the bench skated in front of it. He slipped however, and as he was falling the front of his neck took a huge impact causing multiple vital organs to be shattered. For simply a second in Earth time, he debated with Satan in Hell for an hour because Xander didn't wanna be a torturer demon, and Satan finally agreed to let Xander make his own demon job, the Card Dealers. Alex was allowed to live out the rest of his life with his husband. His body is permanently 28, seeing as he died at that age, though he got the shoulder, chest, and eye tattoos, plus the pentagram after his '2nd' death. Seeing as he was able to recover, he played a few more years in the Rush before retiring. He spent the rest of his life with Chyden became horribly ill due to his magical type, and also got aggressive towards Xander. Chyden and Xander had been on horrible terms when Chyden passed away, so after Chyden had a small funeral Xander's body basically 'shut off' on him, and he officially became a demon who would travel through multiple dimensions playing his card game with various hosts. The way his card game works is he has five cards with him at all times. Depending on where he is, the imagery on the cards can vary. He has two Great Weeks, where nothing major can go wrong during that entire week. Then there's two Good Weeks, which is basically a normal week with a lil extra luck. Then, there's one Bad Week, where one horrible thing will happen, such as a death or loss. He must find a willing host, and get them to agree with his card deal. Once the host agrees, he will clone his tattoos onto the host and live with them the rest of their life. At 12:01 AM every Monday, this person must select a random card and that will determine their week. Trivia Xander, as said previously, does not exist in TSWCAtS now. Though he used to know quite a few people, he won't be returning. He resolved things with Chyden over a couple (hundred) years, and the two are back to being happily married. Alex lost 3 of his teeth when he was 21 due to his job as a hockey player, and he also is unphased by getting hit constantly. After regaining contact with his sister Mariah through hockey, he learnt that their old house had burnt to the ground in the middle of the night, killing everyone except for Mariah. He also has a blonde little nephew!